


Merry Christmas Darling

by Winterlilith



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterlilith/pseuds/Winterlilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas gift for UnreactiveDynamite. </p><p>Starring Kyouko Sakura and Mami Tomoe in winter weather fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas Darling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnreactiveDynamite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnreactiveDynamite/gifts).



It seemed like any normal morning. Well that wasn't entirely true. Today was a cold day. And cold days in the start of the winter season meant one thing, Snow. 

And one thing Mami Tomoe wanted more than anything was for a snow day. Mami was always the first to slowly wake up and go about her morning routine of yawning, sitting up, and stretching her poor stiff body. Running a hand thru her messy blonde hair she couldn't help notice the lump laying next to her. Hidden under all their blankets shifting slightly at the movement she was making. A smile crossed her lips and she wanted nothing more than to lay back down and cuddle with her love. But nature called. 

And that was always the first thing she did in the morning. Slowly sliding out of bed, as to not wake her bed partner. She stepped on to the cold floor of their bedroom getting a slight breeze of coldness due to her now lack of warm blankets around her. Once she was on her feet Mami walked over to the thermostat turning it up slightly to warm the room. 

A certain red head would most likely complain that it was too cold to leave the bed so she might as well make it so she could not complain. No matter how cute her complaining was. Mami smiled a bit at the thought of that walking quietly out of the room to the bathroom.

Mami turned up another thermostat on her way to the bathroom. The apartment was rather cold this morning. She reminded herself to check the weather report once she was done.

Once she made it to the bathroom she closed the door behind her only to open the door and walk out moments later stretching heading back to the bedroom. A cold day like today would be perfect for indoor cuddling and movie watching. Mami started to think up things to do when something out the window of their bedroom caught her eye. The curtains were a light shade of gray with intricate designs in subtle colors, so it was easy to see thru them and to have light filter in better. Kyouko's idea of course. Glancing at the lump that was Kyouko, seeing she had not moved made Mami shake her head as she proceeded to the window moving the curtain to peer out.

Mami stood there in awe at the now covered white city. Not a place was bare as snow had covered a good few inches of every corner it could reach. And it appeared to be still falling as she watched. Mami hadn't realized she had pressed her face so close to the glass that her breath immediately fogged the glass when she took a breath. Quickly backing up and wiping the glass with her arm Mami's smile grew to a grin one that could rival the red heads famous one. She had never experienced a snow day. It wasn't very common for her where she had lived. Sure it would snow but not enough to stick and would melt away quickly to slush. 

With a quick fluid motion Mami was away from the window and back on the bed sitting on it quietly staring at the lump. And no sooner had she put her weight back down and moved her bed mate had shifted again. Kyouko never did stay still not even in her sleep. Mami reached up to the top of the blankets slowly peeling them back. A pillow and then a bundle of red hair became visible and then finally Kyouko's resting face was in her sights. Kyouko's face twitched a little and her brows furrowed. Kyouko was never one to just wake up quickly but Mami did find ways to help her with that. Setting the blankets in her hand down Mami leaned over the red head inching herself ever so closely to her face. 

 

Mami's slowly brushed her lips against Kyouko's for only a short moment before sealing the gap kissing the red head tenderly. A few squirms and a small grunt and crimson hazy eyes met bright amber ones. Mami glanced at Kyouko before leaning up smiling at her love. Kyouko blinked slowly as her brain started to process her surroundings and trying to figure out why Mami was so close to her this morning.  
“You awake?”Mami asked sweetly leaning against Kyouko a bit getting comfy watching the red head wake up. A few more slow blinks and Kyouko groaned squishing her eyes together as her vision adjusted to the light. “No..” Kyouko said in a low sleepy voice. Mami couldn't help but giggle at her and kiss her again quickly. “Maaaamiiiii” Kyouko whined breaking the kiss wanting to roll to her side away from the blonde. Mami smirked before sitting up. “Kyouko come look outside for a sec...” Mami said trying to contain her excitement. Kyouko scrunched her face up making another whiny groan before sitting up slowly, wincing as parts of her body popped and stiff muscles moved once more. “Whatz outzize...”Kyouko mumbled rubbing her hands against her face like a hamster would. “Just come..”Mami said sliding off the bed going back over to the window. 

Kyouko dropped her hands slowly shifting towards Mami's side of the bed to get out. “You said that last night...”she teased chuckling a bit as she sat on the edge on Mami's side. Kyouko took a moment before stepping down on the floor instantly retracting her feet. “It..coooold” Kyouko whined. Mami huffed a bit going over to the red head and picking her up bridal style making Kyouko surprised. Mami quickly adjusted Kyouko before carrying her over to the window to look. Kyouko glanced at Mami with a sour look ready to tell her that she was fully capable of standing on her own legs when Mami's gaze caught her attention and she glanced towards the window. Kyouko blinked a few times before seeing the white powdery flakes falling from the other side of the glass. “It's snowing...”Mami said excitement clear in her tone. 

Kyouko blinked and nodded a little. “We should go out and have fun in it...”Mami said. Kyouko glanced at Mami, that face of happiness she couldn’t bare to say no and crush that look. Kyouko never liked the cold. She preferred warm places during the winter seasons. But she didn’t have the heart to tell that adorable face no. With a sigh Kyouko nodded again. “Yeah...we should.” she said only to blush as Mami smiled at her and Kyouko swore she could just melt in the moment being like this with her. “Well get dressed and we'll go out and then come back in for some warm breakfast.” Mami said going back over to the bed setting Kyouko down. “But...”Kyouko protested as her stomach rumbled in agreement. Mami blinked before bursting into a laugh. “Alright alright..we'll eat then go outside.” she said. Kyouko smiled nodding with that deal made.

 

It didn't take long before they were both dressed and Mami was making some special french toast and bacon to start the day. With sugary warm food in Kyouko she would have no complaints for spending the rest of the morning outside. Even though Mami preferred Kyouko to eat healthier today was special. Mami couldn’t wait to play in the snow. There were activities she knew off but attempting them was another story. But one thing she did know of was building a snowman. And building one with Kyouko was a dream she wanted to experience. It was a simple thing but having this experience with Kyouko was something Mami had wanted since they became girlfriends. And Kyouko must have felt that as well. 

“Hey Mami...says its gonna be in the 30's so we better wear a lot if we're going out..”Kyouko said sitting at the kitchen table with the laptop in front of her. “Hm? Is that so. Well I think we have pretty heavy winter coats. But if not wear a long sleeve shirt...”Mami said glancing back at Kyouko obviously noting her outfit only consisting of one of Mami's t-shirts and jean pants on.  
“You should get some socks on...did you lose your slippers again?”Mami asked before going back to focusing on cooking. “I think those are under the bed...but I'm alright for now...I'll change when we're ready” Kyouko said typing on the keyboard now. “You know I don't want you to get sick..”Mami said a hint of worry in her tone. “Idiot's don't get sick Sunshine.” Kyouko said adding her pet name for Mami. Mami couldn't help blushing a bit at the pet name. Kyouko sat looking at the laptop a few more minutes before closing it down and getting up putting it back in place for the next time they would need it. Mami then got two plates down from the cupboard starting to place the food on one for Kyouko before Kyouko was at her side kissing her cheek. “You cooked, go sit and I'll serve..”Kyouko said. 

“But...”Mami wanted to protest but Kyouko was already nudging her to the table. With a smirk Mami sat down as Kyouko finished the task setting Mami's plate down in front of her before catching the teapot from whistling, starting to work on getting Mami her morning tea. Mami smiled watching Kyouko go about her work. Before she knew it she had her tea her food and Kyouko handing her a fork and butter knife. Mami smiled impressed Kyouko had done that. “Eat up..”Kyouko said before getting her own plate ready. “Not til you have yours..”Mami teased. Kyouko made a noise but grinned. 

As soon as her plate was filled and syrup and butter had covered all the french toast with bacon on it she sat down with her plate fork in hand looking at Mami. “Now dig in then..”she said with a smile before cutting a bite of french toast plopping into her mouth with a satisfied groan. Mami shook her head blushing slightly starting to spread butter on her french toast.

After awhile both had finished eating and Mami sat quietly sipping her tea as Kyouko got up taking their empty plates and silverware to the sick to wash. Mami glanced out of the corner of her eye at Kyouko. How did she ever find such an amazing wonderful helpful girlfriend. Fate must have decided to be kind to her after all she's been thru. 

If only Kyouko could know how much she loved her. Well Kyouko was smart after all I'm sure she knew the depths of how far it could go. The same could be said for Kyouko's love for Mami. But she didn't want to dwell on wondering if Kyouko knew. Kyouko made it clear with her words, as well as actions that she cared for Mami just as much.  
“Do you want more tea?” Mami blinked glancing over at Kyouko who was looking back at her. “Hmm sure...”Mami said setting her cup down as Kyouko walked over pouring the hot water from the kettle into the cup. Once it was half full Kyouko put the kettle back in place getting a tea bag and plopping it back in Mami's cup to steep. Kyouko then picked up the spoon she had used earlier to stir the cup handing it to the blonde turning back around to washing the dishes. Mami smiled. God Kyouko was being so loving today taking care of her. Mami made a mental note to reward her later. 

Once the dishes had been cleaned, dried, and put away. Kyouko set about cleaning up the kitchen area just the way Mami liked it. “Hey love you missed a spot here..”Mami said pointing to the kitchen table. Kyouko blinked glancing over her shoulder before making her way over scanning the table. “Where?” she asked not seeing this so called spot. “Over here..”Mami said pointing.

Kyouko arched an eyebrow leaning over the table to see this spot but was quickly redirected when Mami took hold of her chin pulling her into a kiss. That sly woman. Tricking her into such a thing. When they finally parted Mami bit Kyouko's lower lip teasingly glancing up at the red head. Kyouko could only blush at the act her mind starting to recall every scenario of their nightly adventures.

 

“Love you..”Mami said simply before letting Kyouko go getting up slightly skipping to their room to fetch her winter clothes to go outside. Kyouko stood there slight stunned before glancing off hiding her blush. Mami was so getting payback for that later. How, Kyouko would just have to figure that one out.

 

“Come on Kyouko!”Mami hollered for what seemed the hundredth time. Mami had been waiting for only seven minutes but Kyouko was taking an offly long time to put her boots on and come down to the back yard of the apartments. Even though, the backyard wasn't even considered a backyard. It was just a strip of land between the building and back parking lot. But still it hadn't been touched by anyone else and was a perfect spot for them to have fun and not be disturbed. No sooner had Mami started to have an impatient look. Kyouko opened the main door from the building walking out. “I said I had to find them ya'know..”Kyouko said a tad harshly glaring at Mami. 

Mami blinked slowly retracting her irritation to a softer sad look. “I...I'm sorry I didn't” Mami said quietly. Kyouko rubbed the back of her head looking away sheepishly. “I'm sorry ya'know...took me longer… Why are you so eager to even come out anyways it's just snow ya'know” Kyouko slightly mumbled. Mami slightly blushed and looked away at the ground. 

“I have a confession to make Sakura-san...” Mami began. 

Kyouko growled a bit recoiling from the use of her last name. They were beyond last name's. Beyond first names even but for her to use that name on her gave Kyouko a sour taste in her mouth. “I mean...Kyouko...I.” Mami said glancing up at Kyouko shyly. “I've never had an experience with this much snow….at least enough to come up past my shoe.”she confessed. “Really?”Kyouko asked with a calmer look on her face. Mami nodded before quickly covering her face with her gloved hands in shame. 

Such a stupid thing to be so worked up over. Mentally cursing herself Mami failed to realized orange fuzzy gloved hands take hers away from her face and tilt her chin up so she could stare into those crimson orbs she fell in love with. “You shoulda told me ya'know. I lived far away and it always snowed there...”Kyouko trailed off recalling the last time snow had fell and felt a twinge of pain strike her heart but a quick grin on her face made her push the feeling away. “So lets have fun now and pop your snow cherry...”Kyouko said with a cocky smile.

Mami couldn’t help but smirk at her teasing. “Right so...what do we do exactly” Mami asked quietly. “Well for starters...” Kyouko said before letting go of Mami walking a short ways before falling backwards into the snow with a plop. Mami watched Kyouko curiously before she moved her arms and legs back and forth a few times before slowly getting up looking down at her creation in the snow. “Snow angels...or...is that too babyish?”Kyouko asked mostly to herself pondering. “No, its a good start Mami said walking somewhat farther than Kyouko's position before doing the same as Kyouko had done. Kyouko walked over as Mami pulled herself up to look at her snow angel only to tilt her head to the side. “It looks nothing like yours...”Mami noted comparing the two. “Well if you had your hair down and not up it wouldn’t look like springs coming out of its head...”Kyouko teased. Mami fumed throwing her arm at Kyouko hitting her at making fun of her. 

“ooh Sassy Sunshine….”Kyouko laughed not minding a second hit. Mami crossed her arms muttering to herself. Kyouko only smirked looking at her hopeful this didn’t ruin their time out here. “Come on I got a few more things...” Kyouko said taking Mami's crossed arms pulling them a bit to follow. Mami reluctantly followed but still had a frown on her face.  
Kyouko plopped down on her knee's in the snow patting a spot next to her for Mami as she started to pick up snow and roll it between her hands. Mami sat down peering at Kyouko wondering what kind of activity she had in mind now. “Alright...so this will be your side...”Kyouko said rolling already another ball of snow.

“My side? For what?”Mami asked. “Snowball war...” Kyouko replied with a grin. “And what do you do with them?”Mami asked. “Simple you make 'em you throw 'em and you hit the other person..”Kyouko said. Mami felt a twinge of hurt. “I didn't mean to hit you...”she said quietly. “Nah this is got nothing to do with that. Sides I know you wouldn't hurt me..”Kyouko said glancing at Mami from the corner of her eye. Mami nodded and watched Kyouko work. Soon there was enough snowballs worth for 2 rounds depending if Mami threw hers all at once and didn’t sparsely target her. “'Kay so here's your pile and here's mine...since its your first time you can get ammo off me but only if you cant hit me.”Kyouko said before getting up taking a few snowballs with her in her arms. “Good luck Sunshine your gonna need it facing me...”Kyouko hollered as she walked a good ways away from Mami setting her snowball ammo down getting ready. Mami hesitantly grabbed a few snow balls smiling at how good Kyouko was at making them into perfect spheres. 

She stood up taking some into her arms moving away from the pile as Kyouko did. Once she set them down her leg was then impaled by a snowball making her bend her knee slightly. Mami growled looking over at Kyouko but not finding her anywhere. “Kyouko...”she muttered. That sneak attack was not going unpunished oh no as her Senpai she needed to correct her Kohai's behavior.

Picking up two snowballs Mami began to analyze the area. There were plenty of places to hide behind. And knowing Kyouko she would use all of them more than once. With a snowball at the ready Mami began her search to annihilate her girlfriend and claim victory as well as bragging rights.

Kyouko hid behind a tan parked car peering thru its windows at Mami searching for her. With a quick motion she took her aim and fired at the unsuspecting blonde hitting her in the side before ducking and moving to another spot. Mami had barely moved before she was struck again by another snow ball. Mami narrowed her eyes seeing the direction it had came from she quickly dodged around parked cars heading in hot pursuit of the red head. It had only been several minutes but Mami was already frustrated at this game. Whenever she had Kyouko in her sights and threw her snowball the red head would dive or duck behind something and miss her by an inch. But when Kyouko was on the assault Mami was hit from every direction perfectly. Sometimes more aimed at her butt than her side or legs. Mami had to admit she was dealing with a pro at snowball fights but she was the brain in this relationship and she just needed something to catch Kyouko off guard. She was about to begin to plot her plan when she was stuck from behind. The snow now starting to stick to her butt from all the successful aims. With a huff Mami turned around seeing Kyouko taunting her using motions meaning to kiss her butt. Mami snarled before flinging the last snowball in her arsenal at her. Hit or miss Mami did not care Kyouko wasn't being funny anymore. The snow ball missed Kyouko entirely hitting the rain gutter on the garage to the next building over where Kyouko was standing under. “HAH! Missed Sunshine...Guess you couldn't beat...” 

Kyouko could not finish her taunting any faster when the gutter cracked and broke off from the garage pulling with it the snow that had accumulated with it down to the ground as it hung by a nail in place. Mami blinked no longer seeing Kyouko but a massive snow pile where she once was. Fear and worry started to creep in and she hurried over to Kyouko starting to pull snow off the mound trying to find her. After a couple of digs Mami mangaged to find Kyouko with a dizzy look on her face. “Kyouko are you alright?”Mami asked. “You win...I surrenders...”Kyouko mumbled. Mami quickly helped Kyouko get out of the snow checking her over thinking she had hurt her. “I'm fine I'm fine..”Kyouko said after regaining herself sitting back on her hands with a silly grin on her face. “I shouldnt have thrown that.” Mami mumbled looking at the ground. “Pfft nah...pretty good shot though...if we had more people playing that would have ended the game for sure and you woulda won..ya'know...”Kyouko said. “But I feel guilty I could have hurt you. I shouldn’t have thrown that in anger.” Mami said. Kyouko smiled sadly reaching over placing her hand on Mami's cheek rubbing it a bit. “Nah I was kinda being a jerk about it anyways...I promise next time I won't be so rough with you...”Kyouko said. Mami glanced up at her. “Not even in the bedroom?”she teased causing the red head to irk and blush. “Well you're feeling better...”Kyouko muttered before going into a chuckle. “Just a bit...Shall we go in now?” Mami asked. “Nu uh...we haven't even done the most important thing yet...”Kyouko said. Mami arched an eyebrow wondering what else winter games Kyouko had up her sleeve.

 

Mami looked in awe at the almost tall as her figure made of snow in front of her. Kyouko really did have a knack for making something out of snow well. “Well what'da'ya think?” Kyouko asked patting a spot on the bottom side of the snowman. “It looks...amazing...”Mami said unable to find the words to put at what she was seeing. They had started this together and it was only after another couple hours that they were ready for the final touches. Mami smiled she had never felt happier doing such a thing with Kyouko. A dream come true. But they weren't done. “So what did 'ya find?” Kyouko asked peering at the bag in Mami's hands. “Oh well I have this old hat...and...gloves and ….we actually have a carrot you didn't eat.”Mami said looking thru the bag again. “Just need...sticks for the arms and….a scarf...”Kyouko said. “Well the scarf we can do without...I couldn't find one.” Mami said. Kyouko sighed a bit. “Alright...” she said.

Mami began to pull things out of the bag handing Kyouko a few things as they started to dress their snowman. Mami sat the hat on its head carefully while Kyouko started to push the black buttons Mami had given to her in its head making the eyes and mouth. Once the head was finished the moved to the middle part. Kyouko walked over to a near by tree and jumped up breaking some limbs off big enough to hold up the gloves Mami had brought down. Once that part was done they stood back admireing their work. Mami smiled leaning against Kyouko hugging her arm. “He looks good..” she said. Kyouko arched an eyebrow glancing at Mami then the snowman. “What makes you so sure its a guy?”Kyouko said. Mami sighed a bit shaking her head. “Anyway lets get inside I'm starting to freeze. We can take a picture of it later.” Mami said turning to head back into the apartment. 

“Hmm one sec...” Kyouko said before pulling off her scarf from around her neck going over to the snowman wrapping around it. Mami blinked. “Kyouko that's your only scarf...”she said. “Ehh he needs it more than I do..”she said looking back at Mami with a grin. Mami smiled looking at the snowman her eyes sparkling seeing it fully complete now. “Now we can go in...I think I want some hot coco...”Kyouko said heading over to Mami grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the building door. “Mhm..”she said looking at Kyouko before hugging her arm again walking by her side to the door. “Thank you Kyouko...”Mami said once they were inside. “For what?” Kyouko asked tapping her boots getting snow off it looking at Mami with a confused look. “For today...I really loved it...” Mami said blushing a little. 

Kyouko smirked before digging into her pocket for something. “Close your eyes for a sec.”She asked. Mami arched an eyebrow but did so. Kyouko moved over standing in front of Mami. “Kay open..” Kyouko said. Mami slowly opened her eyes blinking slowly before glancing at Kyouko then above her head where something dangled. “Mistletoe...so kiss me..”Kyouko said with a saucy smile. Mami rolled her eyes and pushed past Kyouko heading for the stairs to go up to their room. “When its Christmas ask me again..”Mami said. Kyouko blinked turning around and whined. “Aww come on Mami...” she said stomping her foot before running to catch up with her. And back to their warm apartment where Kyouko had hung several mistletoe’s from the ceiling before going outside.


End file.
